Draco's Daughter
by Amazimima
Summary: Really really short fanfic about Draco Malfoy's only daughter. Everyone expects a Slytherin or anything but Hufflepuff, but the results are different than they'd expect.


The sky is a brighter blue than I've ever seen it. Sun blazing, it's the hottest August day I can recall in my lifetime, and there isn't one speck of a cloud. Unluckily, my dad had insisted we travel to London today and go school shopping. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor saves my life as I wander through Diagon Alley, shaking my bag of Galleons as I scope out the place. On my way to the pet shop, I sprint so fast with bubbling excitement that I run hard into a dazed girl who's looking around the Alley in wonder. I help her up and she brushes off dust from her curly, glossy black hair. " Hey, I'm Astoria Malfoy, the second, and I'm sorry I ran into you. " The girl replies with a smile, " No problem. It's me who was staring into space at all this stuff going on. I'm Olivia. I'm Muggleborn, so all this is new to me. It's pretty amazing. " " Yeah, I guess so. " Immediatley I know I want to be her friend. My parents, Draco and Astoria Malfoy, are complete purists and I'm sick of it. Making a Muggleborn friend is breaking the family tradition, and breaking the Malfoy family tradition is kind of an honor to me. But I am still nervous. If I don't get in to Slytherin my parents will disown me. As much as I don't like being a Malfoy, I can't help but not want to be disowned. I swallow my confusion and turn to Olivia. " I think you just made your first Hogwarts friend. " Her face splits into a beaming smile. If my dad only knew...

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

Pounding like a drum, I'm sure my heart is louder than anything else in the Great Hall. It drowns out all the noise and chatter of all the Hogwarts kids. And then I realize my heart isn't so loud it makes the Great Hall **seem** silent. The Great Hall is silent, and the sorting has begun. I watch, anxious, as Abel, Lauryn, gets sorted into Slytherin, Abbott, Jackson , gets sorted into Ravenclaw, and on and on and on. Finally, after what seems like years yet at the same time feels like only seconds, " Malfoy, Astoria " is called. Everyone is anxiously awaiting the verdict. They all know my family's Slytherin history, after all, my oldest brother Scorpius is the head of house in Slytherin, and all my seven OTHER older brothers are Slytherins too.(I have no sisters. ) The sorting hat slips over my sky blue eyes. I squeeze them shut anxiously as the hat babbles to me, making comments and remarks. "Hmm... Brilliant mind, kind heart, loyal, strong, brave, a few flaws here and there. For one thing, you don't want to disappoint your Slytherin parents. " I gasp. " Oh yes, I know about that. I know all about you, Miss Malfoy, the first and only daughter of the Mr. Malfoy. But I see right through you. You were made to be a..." I hold my breath. " HUFFLEPUFF! " Oh no, oh no, oh no, my dad hates that house almost as much as he hates Gryffindor. I'm going to be in so much trouble. I join the Hufflepuff table, only perking up when Sanchez, Olivia is called. Her dark brown eyes are shining with excitement and fear. A few seconds after the hat falls over her face it calls " HUFFLEPUFF! " I smile slightly, and pat the empty seat next to me as she sits down, beaming. I chatter with her for a bit, then suddenly the food appears. The sorting is done. I reach for a giant sandwich and chew happily. The Hufflepuff table is so warm, cheerful, homey, openly welcome. Brave, but not hardheaded. Not always the smartest, but they can be intelligent if they want. Well-rounded. I could get used to this. Me and Olivia decide to make another friend here. " After all, " she says, " We'll technically be living with them for seven years." I swivel to face a girl who's sitting next to me, holding an uneaten crisp in her hand and staring dreamily off into space. I recognize her as Lillyan Scamander, a girl who was sorted after me. She has long, chocolate-brown hair, so long, in fact, that it threatens to touch the floor. Her silver eyes are wide and dreamy, and she slowly gathers up all that heavy hair and hazily braids it. I speak cautiously. " Um, I'm Astoria Malfoy, uh, hi Lillyan, um..." Lillyan seems to snap awake suddenly. " Malfoy? I thought Malfoy was a Slytherin. That's what my mum always told me anyways. Luna Lovegood, that's who my mum is. She is the wisest around and famous for spotting the first-ever spotted Crumple-Horned Snorcack. Have I told you about the Crumple-Horned Snorkak? It's a rare creature whose horn has rare healing properties. Oh, have you heard of Nargles? They live in Mistletoe and it's best to watch out for them" ... the girl goes on and on and on about all sorts of crazy magical creatures. I sigh. ' Oh, yes. I saw Luna Lovegood on the cover of Wizards' Today and Witch Weekly. ' says Olivia. ' I thought you were Muggle-born?' I glare at her. Olivia blushes ' Oh, I am, but I found these magizines in a store in Diagon Alley and just couldn't help but buy them all. Wizards are soooo interesting! ' ' Anyways, ' I continue, ' Yes my dad was and is a Slytherin true to his heart, and so are alllllll my brothers, ' I stare pointedly at Scorpius, ' But I'm not. I am a Hufflepuff now I guess. ' ' Dad will be so disappointed. ' I mumble, but then I brighten, looking at all my new Hufflepuff friends and I smile. ' But I don't care. '


End file.
